what is love
by teleportbabies
Summary: ch 2 up. "What is love?" Sehun Gs. Kaihun. EXO fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

What is love? Ch 1/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun(gs), Kim Jongin and EXO members

Author note : **This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.**

**Warning** : Alur sinetron, ga jelas, aneh, awas muntah.

Kling kling~

"Sehun! Akhirnya kau datang!" _yeoja_ mungil bername tag Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan sahabatnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Langsung saja ia menghampiri _yeoja_ berparas cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu tempat kerjanya-dan juga Sehun sahabatnya-, Cafe Cellesiu.

"Hhh..hhh.. Dia belum pulang kan?" tanya Sehun. Nafasnya terengah-engah mengingat dia tadi berlari buru-buru kesini. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sudah sana ke ruangannya. _Fighting_!" Baekhyun menggepalkan tangannya ke atas menyemangati Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun terlihat gugup sambil meremas sebuah kantung plastik ditangannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil tas ransel yang bertengger di pundak Sehun dan mendorong pelan Sehun ke ruangan yang di tuju.

Ceklek

"_Annyeong_ Sehun!" _yeoja_ bermata bulat tersenyum senang melihat Sehun telah masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Annyeong_ Bos!" Sehun membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya seraya menghargai Bosnya.

"Hei hei sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Bos! Panggil saja _Unnie_ atau Kyungsoo juga tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sebelah sofa tempat duduknya menyuruh Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi kan aku harus tetap menghargaimu Bos." Sehun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Terserahmu lah. Sini aku lihat, kau sudah mendengarnya dari Baekhyun kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil senyum.

"Waah bagus sekali setelan tuxedonya! Aku jadi ingin calon suamiku memakai ini nanti! Ada gambar designnya kan?" Kyungsoo terperangah sambil membolak balik jas yang ada ditangannya.

"_Gomawo _Bos. Tentu!" Sehun senang sekali mandapat pujian dari Bosnya ini.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mampu bersaing dengan hmmm profesional designer mungkin! Kau harus menyerahkannya pada Appaku. Temui dia dikantornya. Sehun, aku mendukungmu!"

"Terimakasih Bos! Ngg.. kalau boleh saran, ku ajukan jas ini atau yang satunya lagi?"

"Eh? Emang ada lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya.

Sehun merogoh kantung plastiknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jas yang agak mirip dari yang di pegang Kyungsoo. Bedanya jas yang dipegang Kyungsoo memiliki corak awan di bagian sikutnya, sedangkan jas yang baru dikeluarkannya bercorak sedikit abstrak.

"Waa setelannya sama persis ya hanya beda ada corak disikutnya. Tentu saja aku pilih yang ditanganku ini!"

...

Pumpkin Club

#Np : T-ara – Lovey Dovey

"Shit! Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku! Hik!" _namja_ berkulit tan tengah mabuk serta meracau tidak jelas sambil terus meneguk wine ditangannya. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya melemah dan-

Prang

-gelas winenya terjatuh dan ia tergeletak di sofa setelah merasakan pusing yang luar biasa akibat minuman tersebut.

...

The Star Fashion

"Permisi.. Dimana ruangan Tuan Do JoonMyeon?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum manis pada seorang _yeoja_ custumer service.

"Tuan Do JoonMyeon hari ini sedang rapat di tempat lain. Bila ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan bisa melalui saya." Jawabnya.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo, _'Kau harus tepat menemui Appaku Hun! Jangan menitipkannya pada orang lain. Biasalah banyak kecurangan di jaman sekarang ini. Bisa-bisa jas atau sempelmu dirusak, ditukar dan lain-lain' _

"Boleh saya tau beliau rapat dimana?"

...

"Hei kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun antusias segera menghampiri Sehun. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya bingung melihat Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bos Kyungsoo mana Baek?"

"Dia sudah pergi tadi."

Bukannya menjelaskan pada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi, Sehun malah melenggang pergi ke belakang cafe khusus pelayan. Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sehun. Tak berapa lama keluarlah Sehun dengan baju pelayan dan name tagnya. Baekhyun dan Sehun pun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

...

"Yak kau hutang penjelasan padaku Hun!" to the point Baekhyun pada Sehun. Mereka kini tengah duduk di dekat loker-loker khusus pelayan Cafe Cellesiu.

"Hehe maaf Baek. Aku lagi memikirkan sesuatu." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari tas ranselnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini jadwal rapat Tuan Do JoonMyeon. Aku harus menyerahkan jas dan sempelnya tepat padanya, kau tau kan kalau titip-menitip bisa-bisa ada kecurangan, jadi aku takut hehe. Tapi masalahnya waktunya tinggal hari ini."

Baekhyun segera mengambil kertas ditangan Sehun dan membacanya.

"Mwo? Sekarang saja jam 7 malam. Kau mau pergi ke Pumpkin Club? Tidak tidak! Lebih baik tidak usah Hun!"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya karena bingung, "Aku juga takut. Kau tau kan aku tidak pernah ke tempat seperti itu? Tapi tidak apa-apalah sebentar."

"Yang jelas kau jangan mau di ajak kemana-mana ya Hun! Aku khawatir padamu. Kalau saja pekerjaan lainku tidak menungguku aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu Baek. Doakan aku ya!"

...

Pumpkin Club

#Np : T-ara – Lovey Dovey

"Whooaa.. Club kelas atas ya?" Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pumpkin Club adalah Club yang biasa didatangi oleh orang-orang kelas atas. Sehun bersyukur kalau orang-orang yang masuk ke sini bukan dilihat dari penampilannya tapi dari umurnya. Untung Sehun punya tanda pengenal dan sudah cukup umur. 20 tahun.

Setelah masuk, Sehun jadi minder sendiri melihat hanya dirinya lah yang memakai kaos dan jeans. Sedangkan yang dilihat Sehun adalah orang-orang yang berkelas namun memakai baju yang kekurangan bahan bahkan ada yang hampir _naked._

Sehun langsung menghindari lantai dance dan menghampiri seorang pelayan untuk bertanya dimana letak ruang rapat Do JoonMyeon, appa Kyungsoo.

...

"Ughh.. Kepalaku berat. Sialan pekerjaan kantor membuatku penat. Kalau saja-

Seorang yeoja cantik lewat begitu saja dihadapan namja tan yang habis bangun dari tidurnya itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok itu yang membuat dunianya seakan berhenti dan hanya sosok itu yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan mulutnya masih setia menganga sampai saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Kim Jongin brengsek! Kau-

-DDUAK

"Kau yang brengsek!"

Jongin-si namja tan- beranjak dari sofa untuk mengikuti sosok cantik bak _princess_ yang membuat dunianya seakan berhenti tadi. Langkahnya berhenti setelah menemukan sosok _princess_nya yang sedang bicara entah pada siapa, Jongin tidak mengenalnya dan Jongin ingin sekali memukul seseorang itu. Namun melihat _princess_nya yang sedang terkekeh kecil dan mengembangkan senyumnya membuat kaki Jongin melemas dan memilih memeluk tembok sambil mengawasi _princess_nya dari kejauhan.

Jongin memegang dadanya yang sepertinya akan meledak, sambil bergumam, "What is love?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What is love? Ch 2/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun(gs), Kim Jongin and EXO members

Author note : **This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.**

Sehun POV

"Permisi.. Apa anda tau dimana tempat rapat Do JoonMyeon?" ucap ku seramah mungkin pada salah satu pelayan di Pumpin Club. Tentu saja aku memilih-milih pelayan disana. Yang sekiranya berwajah baik dan mudah-mudahan berwatak baik pula. Satu-satunya pelayan yang seperti itu hanya pelayan yang tempat ia bertanya ini, ia cantik dan berwajah ramah. _Yeoja_ itu bername tag Lu Han.

"Ada perlu apa?" jawab pelayan itu ramah.

"Saya.. Sa.. ya ada perlu dengannya."

"Mari saya antar."

Aku diantar sampai di depan ruangan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Pelayan itu sedikit menunduk padaku, tersenyum kemudian pergi. Katanya seharusnya kalau tidak ada halangan, rapatnya sudah selesai. Aku menunggu sambil menyenderkan tubuhku pada tembok.

Ceklek

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, para _namja_-_namja_ berumur keluar dari ruangan sambil bersenandung tawa khas orang-orang kalangan atas. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang sekiranya mirip dengan Bos Kyungsoo dan aku menemukannya. Aku dan tuan Do JoonMyeon saling bertukar pandang. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyoo.. Sehun imnida."

"Ah iya iya Sehun , Kyungsoo sudah beritahu banyak. Kau cantik ternyata."

Biarpun orang kaya, Tuan Do JoonMyeon sangat ramah dan memujiku cantik, aku sampai terkekeh kecil. Entah bagaimana pembicaraan kita jauh dari niatku untuk memberikan gambar designku sampai akhirnya-

"Oh iya! Aku jadi melupakan tujuan awalmu. Tapi.. aish kaca mataku tertinggal di ruang rapat. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

"Ee biar aku yang ambil."

"Ah terimakasih kau anak baik. Bisa kita bicarakan designmu di restaurant sebelah Club ini?"

Aku menangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia memang kelewat ramah. Tapi tidak apa-apa dari pada kelewat sombong. Langsung saja aku memasuki ruang rapatnya untuk mengambil kaca matanya.

...

Jongin POV

"Hik.. Hik.."

Ah sial. Aku cegukan. Berulang-ulang ku elus leherku untuk menghentikan cegukannya namun sampai sekarang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku celingukan mencari pelayan lewat untuk memberiku minuman namun tidak ada satu pun. Mau tidak mau aku pergi ke mini bar depan untuk mengambil minuman.

Saat aku kembali, _princess_ku sudah tidak ada ditempat. Aku merutuki diriku yang dengan bodohnya jengah. Kalau saja lantai disni beralas karpet, sudah ku banting minuman ditanganku ini. Karena aku masih berbaik hati tidak mau membuat susah pelayan disini, ku taruh minumanku di salah satu meja disana.

Aku berjalan lurus ke depan siapa tau bisa bertemu dengan _princess_ku lagi.

...

Sehun POV

"Huaaah... di dalam ruangan rapat dingin sekali."

Ceklek

Aku dengan cepat menutup pintu ruang rapat. Bisa-bisa aku membeku. Wajar aku mengeluh kedinginan masuk ke ruangan rapat tidak seperti Tuan Do JoonMyeon dan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Mereka pasti mengenakan jas mahal super tebal, sedangkan aku memakai kaos biasa.

Aku kehausan, tapi mengurungkan niatku untuk mengambil minuman-minuman yang ada disini. Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang berkadar alkohol rendah, yang mana yang berkadar alkohol tinggi. Untungnya aku menemukan Luhan diantara manusia disana, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Luhan!"

Yang panggil pun menegok dan terlihat heran.

"A..Aku yang tadi. Aku tau namamu Luhan dari name tagmu hehe." Aku menggarukkan belakang leherku yang tidak gatal untuk meredakan malu disangka sok kenal.

"Iya aku ingat kok. Ada apa ya?" ucapnya ramah.

Yaampun Luhan ramah banget, senyumnya manis, kenapa dia bekerja disini sih? Aku jadi ingin berteman dengannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini, bisa beri aku minuman tidak beralkohol? Teh mungkin?"

"Oh haha tentu."

Aku berkenalan dan berbincang hangat dengan Luhan. Aku jadi tau dia ternyata berumur 24 tahun, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya, namun ia menolak di panggil _unnie_. Pada awalnya Luhan bekerja di sebuah cafe sebelum Club ini dibangun, setahun yang lalu cafe dibongkar dan jadilah Club ini, semua pelayan cafe akhirnya dipekerjakan di Club ini menjadi pelayan juga. Luhan dan teman-temannya tidak perlu khawatir karena ini Club, mereka hanya bekerja untuk mengantar minuman, tidak yang lain. Sedangkan untuk melihat orang-orang hampir _naked_, bercinta itu menjadi hal biasa sekarang dan mereka tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

Swing~~

"Wah apa itu?"

"Namanya Chanyeol, ciri khasnya mengantar minuman pakai _skateboard_, dia ahli main _skateboard_. Ohiya aku pergi dulu ya mau mengantar minuman lagi, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

Aku tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Luhan akhirnya pergi karena harus mengantar minuman lagi.

Kulihat _namja_ bernama chanyeol itu sedang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan _skateboard_nya dibiarkan di luar ruangannya. Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke sana sambil sedikit celingak-celinguk. Dan yeah aku sampai dan tepat sebelah kakiku ada _skateboard_ yang siap untukku meluncur.

Aku menaiki _skateboard_, dan _skateboard_ sudah mulai berjalan perlahan. Disini memang ramai kan makanya harus pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi tidak tahu malu begini.

Kulihat depanku dengan jarak yang agak jauh kosong tidak ada orang. Aku mempercepat laju kakiku dan kedua kakiku kini ada diatas _skateboard _. Tidak ada salahnya karena pas tidak ada orang. Namun-

BRUK

-_Oh no_

"Dasar bodoh! Minumanku tumpah! Jasku mahal!"

Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman seorang pria berumur berbadan tegap tinggi dan mengenai jasnya. Aku terus menunduk dan berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bingung dan sedikit beruntung bahwa ini Club, tidak ada yang peduli atau melirik ke arahku dan pria berumur itu sedikitpun. Memang dasar Club!

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, aku baru ingat kalau aku harusnya menemui Tuan Do JoonMyeon. Langsung saja aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam! Gawat!"

Tidak peduli aku dirutuki apapun oleh pria berumur tadi, aku segera kabur berlari kencang keluar dari Club.

...

Author POV

"Dasar sialan." Desis seorang Pria berumur yang telah bangun dari duduknya dengan tertatih. Sudah tua tapi jatuh dengan cara yang tidak elit membuat pantatnya ngilu. Dia tidak sadar kalau ia menduduki sebuah buku dan jas, terlalu menghayati sakitnya. Namun seketika senyum mesum terlukis dari wajahnya merasakan pantatnya telah diremas oleh seorang _yeoja_ cantik. Langsung saja _yeoja_ cantik itu dituntunnya ke sebuah kamar.

Ah lupakan pria berumur tadi.

"Hhh..Hhh.. Dia sudah pergi."

Lagi-lagi Jongin merutuki dirinya yang lambat dalam berlari membuatnya kehilangan jejak si _princess_. Jongin penonton setia adegan _penabrakan_ _skateboard_ tadi. Matanya seketika langsung teralih pada sebuah jas dan buku gambar besar di lantai, ia mengambil jasnya dan membuka halaman pertama pada buku itu, itu adalah foto _princess_nya. Sudut bibirnya naik mengembangkan senyuman manis.

'_Oh Sehun ya?' _

TBC


End file.
